


Five Goodbyes

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A Lot of People Are Dead, Gen, the others are alive don't worry, this is a sad fic, very sad fic, well the ones that are dead in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Five times Sara Lance gets kissed goodbye or kisses someone close to her goodbye.





	Five Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this five goodbye kisses and one kiss to say hello because I didn't want to end it on a sad note, but I just couldn't figure out who Sara would kiss hello, so in the end, I got stuck with the goodbyes. So, as I said in the tags, this is a sad fic.
> 
> It also is my first 5 times fic, just as a matter of fact.
> 
> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Kiss.

1  
The first time, it was Kendra. Sara had been happy to see her on the rooftop, happy that she would come back with them to the Waverider. But then she had told them that she had just come to say goodbye. She had addressed Sara afterwards, telling her to be safe, pausing for a second in front of her. The kiss was brief, she barely even felt it on her cheek. 

But it had still meant something. Something that Sara had not quite grasped at that moment. Kissing someone goodbye was not something that had been common to her, especially not after the Gambit and everything that happened. It was a foreign concept, but it was not unwelcome. 

 

2  
When it happened again, it was not real, and she knew it. She knew from the beginning that this was the spear messing with her head, showing her the reality that was just out of reach, unattainable. Still, Laurel had been so real, her voice, her face, even her touch. After they hugged goodbye, Sara lingered for a moment, and this time, she was the one who pulled Laurel back to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

She could taste tears, feeling almost too real. It was all too real and the worst of it was that it had to end. That she had to say goodbye to a Laurel that was not really there but still felt like the real thing for the second time. In the alien simulation it had been easier to say goodbye, knowing that this was something others had fabricated for her to keep her in. But this, this was her own mind combined with the spears power. Which meant that it was at once easier and harder to leave. 

Easier because this was her decision, the decision that Laurel would have wanted her to make, the decision she knew was right. Harder because it wasn't someone else keeping her here, someone she needed to fight with. It was only her own mind and part of her wanted to stay forever. But she knew it was not possible, so she put all of her feelings, all of her regrets, fear and love into this kiss. 

And then she left.

 

3  
When Stein had been shot, something inside her knew that he wouldn't make it. She had seen enough injuries, enough death to know that this was serious. Of course, with Firestorm, she had hope, hope that Jax would be able to keep the Professor alive, but when she entered the infirmary to check up on them, even knowing the gravity of the situation from Caitlyn, she had not been prepared.  
Not for Jax's tears, not for the lifeless body in the chair. Not for any of it. It was a shock that had her pause for a moment, not able to react in any way. Even when Jax left, she was still unable to process anything, so she just did what seemed to be right, she bend down and kissed Martin on the forehead. She didn't quite know why, she had never been particularly affectionate with him when he was still... well, alive. 

But now that she was confronted with the reality that he was gone forever, it was the only thing that felt right. A goodbye to the person who had believed in her, who had told her that she could be the captain of this team, that she was more than an assassin. She tried to swallow her tears, but it was nearly impossible when she thought about what she had lost, what they all had lost.

A friend, a team mate, one of the original Legends. Gone forever.

 

4  
This time, it should have been easier. After all, nobody was dead, on the contrary, they had saved the entire world by joining together and creating a being of pure light. Or more like a Beebo of pure light, something that still made Sara grin widely whenever she thought about it. But even when they had saved the world and time itself without losing any of their friends, with Ray even succeeding to save Nora Darhk, there was still one dark cloud above all of it.

Because Amaya was leaving. Of course, Sara had always known that she would, from the moment she had come to Zambesi six months ago to ask her to come back for one last mission. Truth be told, she had never expected that Amaya would stay so long, but now that she was actually leaving, she couldn't help feeling sad about it. 

And when Amaya leaned in, kissing her cheek, she reciprocated the gesture, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In a way, it was. It had always been easy for her to be affectionate with Amaya and that was one of the things she would miss the most. She smiled, knowing that there were tears shining in her eyes but for once not caring.

 

5  
She could never have imagined this, standing in a hospital room, at the bedside of yet another loved one who was gone. Still not really understanding what was going on, that this was real, she bent down and kissed her father on the forehead, just as she had done only a short while ago with Martin. It was all too much, too real, the pain too sharp and she broke down right there, next to the one person she had believed would always be there for her.

Another person who was gone now.


End file.
